


Broken Thorns

by suarhnir



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Broken and defeated, the Thorn Queen's reign has ended





	Broken Thorns

[](http://imgbox.com/FNhFP9ot)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, I had several sketches but settled on something else when I did a color version. I don't know why I didn't go with this one


End file.
